hikagofandomcom-20200214-history
Kiyoharu Yashiro
Kiyoharu Yashiro (社清春, Yashiro Kiyoharu) - was recent professional Go player from the Kansai region who recently past the Pro Exam. Yashiro, along with Akira and Hikaru, represents Japan in the International Youth Go Tournament. Appearance Yashiro has spiky, silver hair in the anime Personality Yashiro showed himself be a strong and daring go player as he made a move on the center point and 55 move which was more daring then place on the center point he also shown want to seek his parent's approval as they did not approve him being Professional He also shown prefer to earn right what he can do such when he choose not respond to Akira back after he talks to him about seeking approval from his parent by participating the Hokuto Cup because he was not strong as Akira and doesn't have the right to respond History A 15-year-old player from the Kansai Go institute. Yashiro studied Go when he was ten and became a professional player by the age of fifteen, thus praised by his teacher and regulars of the Kansai institute as a prodigy. However, he often has trouble garnering supports from from his parents, who believe playing Go has no future and force him to continue high school. Unabashed by this setback, Yashiro strives to become a successful player to prove he made the right choice. Plot Hokuto Cup Arc Yashiro was first fleetingly mentioned as a potential contender for the Hokuto cup prelims in Japan, and made his first appearance during Honda's study group, in which he defeated Honda in a game he opened with Tengen. He later showed up in the Hokuto prelims' quarter final, and after easily beating his Tokyo opponents, went up against Hikaru. To the onlookers' amazement, their game, which Yashiro opened at (even more unconventional than a Tengen opening) 5-5 and Hikaru responded at the Tengen itself, progressed recklessly as both players continue retorting with agressive moves and yet still brought their prodigious skiills to light. The gap between their level and Ochi - winner of the other final match and thus made it to the Hokuto team - was so evident that even though Yashiro lost to Hikaru's superior strategies, Ochi still requested a game between him and Yashiro to decide the true 3rd representative for Japan which Yashiro as it was opportunities he didn't expect. Yashiro was officially accepted into the Hokuto team when he beat Ochi in this game. In the Hokuto cup, Yashiro was appointed 3rd seat of Japan, against Zhao Shii of China and later Hong Suyong of Korea. He lost both games, but still got acknowledged by Japanese and international professionals alike as a powerful player. Yashiro's style is considered by many as offbeat and even rather reckless, as he tends to try out unconventional hands (such as a Tengen and 5-5 opening, which are very rarely used due to the risks they present) yet still plays very well. However, Kurata comments that Yashiro's strength isn't enough to play moves of that level, as proven by his devastating loss against the superior Hikaru when he started their game with a 5-5. Go Yashiro shown himself to be an very strong player though not as strong as Akira or Hikaru however he was strong enough to beat Ochi in fact Ochi was scared by Yashiro potentional that he request to play Yashiro to determined if he had the right to participate the Hokuto Cup and who was stronger Relationships Hikaru Shindo Akira Toya Kosuke Ochi Parents Atsushi Kurata Trivia Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Professionals Category:Japan